


Burial

by mnsjj



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnsjj/pseuds/mnsjj





	Burial

爱别离，怨憎恨。

人生八苦，能准确把两个人之间的联系拉出来一个来做概括，就已经是非常深刻的感情了。爱很糊涂，但总归在提起那个名字的时候，心里是有些波澜的。

可爱算不算最爱，恨也更是无从提起，几年光阴寥寥，故人别，不挂念，谁都奔着自己想要的好日子去，那个安排里，是没有对方的名姓的。

这才最为是寻常。

1.  
周二晚上在小放拉片儿，看《霸王别姬》，下课了还在争论人物感情的情绪表达。起因是一句“虞姬是真虞姬，霸王是假霸王。”，吴老师说如果演了一辈子的对手戏的话，可能是会分不清的吧。有的人连自己和角色都分区分不出来，也会顺应着去爱自己的角色爱着的那个人的。

“如果两边都入戏了倒还好，就怕一方当真一方没有。”，李英超班上有和他一样从小做偶像的女生孙珍妮，颇为认真的接着老师的话，吴老师听她的补充有些意味不明的笑了出声，说现在虽然没有戏班制度了，但是你们也是差不多的吧。在一个环境里生活，从很小的时候开始，偶像的人设是自己的角色，被安排的cp也就是在戏里要去特别经营关系的那个人。

男生这边没人搭腔，李英超想了想还是不做声，心里却没放下这件事。

他不太好去类比这样的关系的，可能男生和女生对待感情本身就不同，细腻程度也好真真假假也罢，但如果单单只论戏的话，霸王是假的，虞姬怎么会是真的呢。

2.  
后来这个讨论又被提起，变成了程蝶衣到底爱的是谁。这次他发了言，说这个假虞姬程蝶衣爱的是戏里的真霸王，即使对方不是段小楼的话，他也会把这份感情转给其他扮演霸王的人的。

这个世界上扮演着别人的人太多了，能走到公众面前值得被歌颂的品质无非是那几种，所以大家都必须当一个聪明谦虚认真大方的人，才有权利受到爱戴。

偶像是青少年的精神领袖，他们不需要真正的情绪与爱，暴露了缺点，就是被发现与普通人类没什么两样，那就没什么意思了。

有时候脑海里会出现一些自我矫正和说教的词汇，正确的错误的，别人被你的美貌吸引，你的内在需要匹配上这张脸的价值。

而人的欲求是无止尽的，很久很久以前在某个国家有一位美丽的公主，接下来她就需要有一位英俊的王子，和一段先抑后扬的浪漫冒险爱情故事。

“我这个人就是太没有故事了。”中午吃饭，孙珍妮拖着下巴划拉着手机屏幕，“我最早的时候被人也安排了霸王虞姬的戏码，就，我演不来的。后来他们就说我无趣，连cp都不会搞。”

很久很久以前，在遥远的国家有一位美丽的公主。她被父母用政治联姻嫁到了邻国。她对那位年轻的皇帝并没有抗拒与厌烦，可也没有特别喜欢。每年庆典的时候，他们要坐着花车游行，世人惊呼我们的皇帝夫妇如此的恩爱，国家是多么的太平。

“可你知道皇后的后半生，都在一个人独自旅行吗？”

3.  
人在条件有限的情况下，会期许一些简单的幸福。

比如被关进监狱十年的囚犯会说，等我出去了一定要在深夜无人的大街上奔跑；为了减肥节食半年的女生在街上看到肯德基挂着的冰淇淋招牌会碎碎念着达到理想体重之后要吃十个甜筒；李英超十七岁那年被全民制作人投票留在廊坊参加决赛，气呼呼的说公司要安排欧洲十三国游作为补偿。

可后来呢，囚犯出来后在柔软的床垫上昏睡三天，减肥成功的女生下一秒就折进了肯德基买了一大桶炸鸡并不稀罕冰淇淋带来的快乐，李英超看着地图，觉得欧洲也并没什么意思，和大人说他还是想去富士电视台下面的那家海贼王餐厅。

那时离暑假结束还有不到一个月，而在之前所有的计划都被打乱了。

“在伊丽莎白刚刚见到年轻的皇帝弗朗茨的时候，是憧憬过美好的未来的。”

反正说出去也没什么人相信，那么就请千百年后鲁凯尼在面对审问的时候诚恳一些：他确实有在恋爱。

但也确实很快就结束了恋爱。

一时的意乱情迷，在特殊的环境里，因为只能对着一个人表达自己的感情，所以不如就去爱这个人吧。

他不会讲自己是真虞姬的，哪儿有那么伟大，他是假虞姬，因为在扮演虞姬这个角色，所以要去爱霸王。

真霸王还是假霸王？

其实他不敢说太多实话，比如说，程蝶衣是真的喜欢段小楼这个人的，不是作为自己在戏里的搭档，是从小对自己好疼惜自己的师兄来喜欢的。充满了人情味儿，一点儿也不苦兮兮的故事。

封建年代思想保守，段师兄可能绕不过自己的那一关，他可让自己的李师兄绕过了。

起初也并没那么光彩，对方是彻头彻尾的直男，也就不会爱上男人的。但是小朋友是没有性别的，何况是漂亮的小朋友。他想自己被爱也并非什么惊天骇俗的大事儿，梁山伯觉得自己性取向不明的时候也还自我调侃“错识贤弟女儿颜”。他在那样的环境里过得不算好，可顶着一张漂亮脸蛋去撒娇讨饶，就能受一分宽容。

他没去正面和李振洋讨论过这个话题，他们在李英超高考回来的某天晚上在厨房相遇， 竟生出一份无法转换回暧昧关系的尴尬。

人格分裂不过如此，真假虞姬大战，私下享受着偷情一样的欢愉，台面上倒是光明磊落。倒也没谁真的说要交往还是怎么样，可十七岁的夏天到十八岁的春天伊始，你若认真去查这两个人在一起的一分一秒，是不会允许被参观的。

始于意乱情迷，结束也悄无声息。李英超忙着考学，所有的时间都被安排妥当，可除去客观原因，他们私下也没什么正儿八经的交流。大艺术家陈总监看着进度条发愁，太多人骂他挂羊头卖狗肉，八点三十刚过就能被十条艾特大名诅咒：24再不认识的话你们公司就倒闭吧。

没地方讲理去。

4.

说是悄无声息也总有马后炮儿，下大雨，快递总是来的迟一些。等到傍晚李振洋去签售，看着盒子也傻了。

他俩去年没少疯，现在虽然都是不具备存档价值的破事儿，但放到恋爱关系里也还是能讲上点什么的。

比如，年初的时候他们在亚马逊订了一个情趣用品，等到他俩连手都不牵了才寄到。

偏还是让李英超瞧见了，结果没两天这东西也没浪费，人总是能在半醉半醒之间接着酒精与压力给自己编出来一百个“我现在被附体了做什么都能在醒后清零”的理由。

当初定这个粉色长条儿的理由已经记不清楚了，李英超翻出来家里的药箱拿出酒精消毒，他俩喝的都有点多，落了锁就歪在李振洋房间的小沙发上，开一盏暗黄色的落地灯，连对方的脸只能看清一半儿。

李振洋不知怎么有点抗拒，他想三个月没有性生活，再开荤还轮不到自己先上。李英超没等他开口，举着那有点诡异的橡胶体到台灯底下晃晃，说诶我们给这东西起个名字吧，张三还是李四。

本身还有的商量的事儿，这下被坚决反对。李振洋别扭的不行，张三李四王五赵六，可能过不了多久能进入李英超身体里的带名字的物什，是真的有一个其他的名字的。

这下也没了心思借酒装疯，他抓过那根被彻底消毒过的无名氏塞回了盒子，打发李英超回去睡觉。

5.

好多人喜欢给他俩唱友谊的赞歌，什么错了那么多岁还能玩儿到一起真是太美好啦。

事实证明，没了另一层意思，他俩是一秒弹回了普通的二十五岁与十八岁应有的正轨关系—没什么关系。

这倒也不是说和抬头不见低头见的人不认识了，有活动的时候还是能唱一出儿顶好的《霸王别姬》，但是私下也就别强求所难彼此捆绑了。

做回自己，去看自己想看的风景，在还有不到一个月就要彻底搬出一起生活的地方的时候，选择了长达一周以上的分开旅行。

但也没那么荒诞诧异，毕竟更荒诞差异的事儿刚刚发生过，谁都对他们所有人的关系有点儿人间不信。他俩没患难见真情，也没有福同享，除了购买过他俩亲密关系的人，由于难以接受拼命找着客观借口自我开脱以外，普通群众也都是发出一声不过如此的“哦”。

本该如此，十八岁的上戏新生李英超认真学习垃圾分类，给自己安排了一个圣地巡游之旅；二十五岁的李振洋在工作之余和好友结伴出行，这样的两个人做的事合情合理，谁不祝一声旅途愉快。

反之。

十五岁的李英超从小县城跑去北京要当偶像出道，碰到二十二岁突然转变人生轨迹的模特李振洋，两个人在北京郊外的出租屋产生了不一般的感情，这他妈才是最荒谬的剧情。

老天爷在上，甭怪真虞姬假霸王，一切都该回归正轨啦。

6.

这天底下的事儿没一件是稀奇的。

哪儿有那么多真真假假爱恨情仇，也别扯什么当时只道是寻常，人都惜命，该珍惜的人自会珍惜。

这出戏不符合心意，看得心里发疼，那就换一出儿看。

虞姬有没有动情，霸王有没有会错意？追问到底，就算有是真的有，可摘了行头儿下了台，世上没霸王也没虞姬。

别入戏。


End file.
